Aidan Corp, LEPrecon
by thewrongvine
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything here related to Artemis Fowl except for Aidan Corp. Follow the footsteps of Aidan Corp, a young elf on his first mission as a major. Go to wwwthehelper . net - Writers Workshop for more information on this & other stories
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I know I cannot make these stories nearly as well as the real Artemis Fowl adventures by Eoin Colfer, but I hope you enjoy this story, following the steps of an elf, Aidan Corp.

Prologue

**4:00 PM **

**Underground City Transit**

**Hidden Base in Sewers**

"You see, Major Corp, you can't win."

Corp groaned as a pain chortled in his stomach. He tried to get up but as soon as his body arched up 2 feet, the pain rushed throughout his body and he instantly collapsed on the floor, vomiting all around. The world was a trance to him right now and he couldn't focus on anything, even though his brain tried with all its might.

"After everything that has happened – the bomb at the station, the escape… the killing of every single one of your squad mates." That voice, the strange deep and scaly voice, seemed familiar to the major. _Yes_, he thought, _I'm regaining my conscious finally_.

He and his squad had been sent to chase down who they thought was a common bank-robbing criminal, but it turned out to be a lot worse. The bank was bombed and Aidan's squad followed the man for 3 days straight, and one-by-one, they were picked off by the man's lethal agents – poisons, assassinations, natural 'accidents'. Soon, only Major Corp and his most trusted member, and friend, were left. Soon, even his friend was killed, assassinated while chasing the man through a series of tunnels. And now, it led to here, in the middle of the sewers, a base hidden to all including the LEP.

Suddenly, it hit him, _this is a man! A human._ The thought dawned upon him and he moaned at all of the recent events and pain. But on the bright side (there really isn't one), he was able to think again.

The man spoke his deep, scaly voice again, "I see that the serum is dying off. Yes, in a couple of minutes, you will be back to normal – normal meaning not on the verge of vomiting every minute – and then, I will devise of a plan to torture you, and then ransom you for some… tactical information, call it."

Just as the man had foretold, in a matter of minutes, Corp's mind was good as normal. He got to his feet with a new burst of energy, and started to limp to the tunnel exits but after a meter, the man called out his co-workers, "Gilb, Scant, tie him up will you?" The 2 fairies nodded and easily walked over to him.

Gilb was a unique sprite. His looks called him a sluggish, lazy, and yet handsome fairy but he could always surprise someone to be a tricky and fast bugger. The man had found Gilb in a dumpster moaning to his mother a few years ago. Apparently, he had lost multiple times in a… gambling-related game and he had never paid back. Of course, the gang at the bar chased him down and after they had completely wrecked his apartment, they took all his money and left him empty-handed in the dumpster. The man took him in and shared the profits and Gilb became his most loyal employer, now a trained assassin.

Scant, a stocky dwarf, was just the same – well, maybe not that bad of a past. Unlike his brother dwarfs, Scant was actually built with the likeness of a brute metal man. Despite his shortness, he had the strength of any other professional bodyguard _and_ the talents of all dwarfs. The man had hired him at first just for a single job, but when Scant found out that Gilb worked for him too, the man discovered that the 2 were old friends. Since then, Scant was the official metal man and bodyguard for them.

Though Aidan Corp gave his all to move, his body was still too weak. In a couple of seconds, the 2 fairies caught up to him, held him firmly by the arms, and dragged him back to his original spot. They brought an old, wooden chair over and tied him up with a rope, finishing with a special knot taught to them by the man.

"Good," said the man, "now, how should I torture you? What devices should I use?" The major kept a fierce face up but inside, his heart was terrified. "Should I just simply beat you up repetitively? Should I flog you? Maybe I should insert a spider inside your stomach; and not any spider… a Tunnel Blue."

The major's eyes opened slightly and his hands worked quietly to untangle the knot but with no success. The dwarf spotted the elf's hands and chuckled softly saying, "You won't be able to get out of that knot. No one can with just their bare hands."

_But I have more than my hands_, thought the major, _I have my mind – something you can't reach into… yet_. Corp closed his eyes and began to plot an escape plan. His chances were grim, he knew it, but he wouldn't give up. He couldn't just give in to the pressure and let loose all the secrets of his squad.

The man watched him closely for a moment and finally spoke, "I wonder… do you _really_ think you can escape alive without obeying us? But no matter, no matter, go ahead and save your energy for now. You'll need it, because I have just decided to bring in the Tunnel Blue."

Corp felt a pang of panic rising up, but he kept himself calm. Eyes still closed, he could hear the vibrating footsteps of the man returning with a cage – the cage of a Tunnel Blue. _Pang! Swroom!_ He could hear the spider swiping viciously into the air. "Now," the man said, "tell me, why is the LEP following me? What crime have I committed that they send a whole squad of LEPrecon after me? After all, I'm just a common criminal."

_No, you aren't_, thought the major, _you are more than that. You know it, but you don't know that we know it_. Aidan Corp stoically held his gaze as he opened his eyes, and with a new feeling of honor and duty to the People, said, "You will not break me."

The man sighed and said, "Oh well, you are just another fairy to dispose of. I can wait for another fool to come follow me and I will interrogate him. Gilb, you know what to do." The sprite nodded and took the cage in hand. _This is it_, thought Corp, _at least I die honorably_. The dwarf stuck his hand in Corp's mouth and crammed it open. In a flash the sprite jammed the cage through his mouth between Corp's teeth and flipped open the cage door. The silvery blue spider was down the elf's gullet in a quick blur. The sprite tossed the cage away.

"Now major," the man said in a grim tone, "You are dead."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

**6 Days Earlier**

**Underground**

**LEPrecon HQ**

_Just stay calm_, the major told himself, _this is your big chance, so don't ruin it_. Aidan Corp was walking to his commander's office for his first operation as a major. He and his squad had been hanging out in the mess hall when he was suddenly called for a debriefing of an unknown mission. Nervously, he followed the messenger and was now here, a few minutes away from his first mission.

They reached the end of the hallway and found a door there. The messenger's arms widened and welcomed him through the door. Corp nodded, drew a deep breath, and entered the room.

It was a spherical room colored dark blue and there were screens everywhere. "Ah, major, I see you have arrived." The young elf's gaze turned left to where his commander and the technician were standing, watching a video. He nodded and joined the 2 when motioned to. "Well, before we explain anything to you, watch this video."

They moved aside and Corp walked up to the seat. On the screen, the video started and he saw a camera looking down and someone running. _"Commander, this is major Stalsky. I'm in a warehouse aboveground right now." _He could hear bullets – bullets, strange – zipping by combined with laser fires. _"I don't know the exact location of this place but I know its somewhere in Ireland, near some plains. My squad is half down by – you're not gonna' believe this – a human."_ Finally, the camera turned to the wielder. At the sight, the major closed his eyes briefly. It was a young elf whose face was bleeding with wounds. His helmet was gone leaving no other communication except for his manual transmissioner.

"_The man goes by the name of Sergei though we don't know if that is his real name. He is a Russian – I believe so – Mafia. Somehow, he knew about our mission on the troll and he ambushed us. D'arvit! Merval!" _ An explosion nearby took place and pieces of debris flew everywhere, clouding the air with soot and ash. This time, major Stalsky spoke in a quicker and louder voice, _"I don't have much time to finish. We're not 100 sure what the man is up to but he knows about the fairies. The People are in danger. I think he is going to build a portal leading from above to below. He wants to expose us!"_

The camera flew up with the elf's hand and it showed a man, sneering widely. In his hand was a rifle… aimed directly at the camera (or the elf). _"D'arvit!_" The transmission ended.

It was silent for a moment and a grim aura flew in. Corp's throat was dry and he felt lumps there. The commander finally turned to Corp and spoke as firm as he could, "I want your squad to discover what the man is, but don't get physical. As we have seen here, he's a dangerous man. Capron."

The technician, a centaur now known to be called Capron, nodded and strolled over to another screen and opened a file of a map in Ireland. "We have singled out the areas as best as we could and found some warehouses over here. Investigate the area and report back. Your squad and equipment will be ready and waiting outside."

Aidan Corp nodded and walked out, ready for his first mission as a major.

**3 Days Earlier**

**Aboveground Ireland**

**Tunnel Leading To Underground**

In their squad positions, Aidan and the rest of the team cautiously walked down the narrow tunnel. After 3 days with 2 casualties from the bomb at the bank, they had finally caught up with Sergei and cornered him in the tunnels leading Underground. The mission was going smoothly as planned; Sergei still didn't notice the LEPrecon squad tailing them for 3 days.

They entered a large room and saw Sergei and his men of about 8 sit down. _That's odd_, thought the major, _I would suspect trained humans – and fairies working with him – to be more vigilant than that. Something's going on_. His eyes darted around, looking for anything suspicious. They were in one of the old, abandoned transit stations. He signaled for his squad to stay positions for a moment as his eyes scanned for some vantage points.

Suddenly, instinct told him to view Sergei. He found him still there, sitting casually. _Wait a minute_, he thought. He counted the other men. 1..2..3..4.. His eyes widened, it was a trap!

Just as he thought, 4 men appeared from behind them and overcame them, knocking 3 of his squad members down. "Foolish little fairies," Sergei taunted, "Did you think that we did not know about you?" 2 other men down there started charging up the tunnel to them. Corp snarled and pulled out his rifle.

The other 3 of his squad were fending off the 4 men as best as they could but physically, elves and sprites against humans was barely a fair match. In a matter of seconds, 2 of the squad members had fainted unconscious. Corp cocked his rifle, took a quick aim at one of the men, and fired. The laser darted across rocks and earth and finally found its target, landing smoothly on one of the men. He was knocked back and his body rebounded off the rocks. Ouch.

The other 3 men turned to the major and ran up to him, knocking the other fairies aside. With trained accuracy, Corp began to fire blazing, powerful lasers at them while running away. 2 of the fairies were already down unconscious but his friend was beginning to come to. Aidan shot and fled as fast as his little legs could carry him but soon, he was surrounded by 3 men – 2 of which had come from Sergei's position.

Like tigers, prowling and waiting for the jump to kill, the 3 men circled Corp expertly. The major could fell sweat pouring down his face vigorously and the others could tell that he was losing it. Nevertheless, Aidan kept himself calm as best as he could under his helmet. _Tscc. –Static—_"Major Corp, is that you?"

Corp quickly responded his com, "Yes and my squad is in deep trouble."

The men moved in slowly and Corp raised his rifle, causing some hesitation between them. Sergei interrupted them abruptly, "Wait a second, elf, I suppose your military commander is on the com with you, am I correct?"

Through the mike, the commander could overhear the conversation, "Tell him it is, it could save your life." Aidan Corp nodded nervously and Sergei smiled triumphantly as if he had just won a battle – which in a way, he did.

"Tell me to speak with me and I'll spare your squad's life in return that you tell me something I want to know and you let me go – at least for a head start."

Aidan spoke for the first time to the hated man, "He already heard. Here's the com." He unhooked in through his helmet tossed it down to one of Sergei's henchman. Mid-way, the receiving man's eyes widened suddenly and he took out his rifle. Aidan grunted and changed his rifle aim at the man… and fired 2 shots. _BANG!_

Aidan's eyes widened open and he stopped moving. In fact, everyone did. Sergei's smile vanished instantly and he scowled.

Corp turned around and gasped. There stood his friend… with bullets in his chest. As his lifeless body fell down, Corp rushed over and caught his failing body before it reached the ground. Tears slowly crawled down his face and he gritted his teeth. At the same time, the man who had shot – and had been shot – fell forward to the ground with a thud and stopped moving.

Sergei's voice broke the silence, "Fools, if your friend hadn't made an attack, this would've gone well… well, a little more smoothly."

Through the mike on loud speak, everyone could hear the commander's unaware voice, "Corp, what happened? I heard some rifle shots. Corp? Are you listening?" But the young elf wasn't; he was enraged and his face began to heat up in anger. His hand curled tightly around his rifle and his face fell dark.

In a flash, before the men could even react, Aidan swirled around and sprayed rounds of laser at the killers. The lasers landed loudly on the 2 men and they were sent flying back. Through the air as they slowly died, the men burst shots randomly through the air. One of the bullets found its way at Aidan and smacked him in the left shoulder.

The major shifted hardly to the left and he could instantly feel his left arm weakening. He cursed under his breath at his foolishness – he hadn't turned on his shield. But regret could come later. For now, he had to get out of here. He moaned quietly as he limped up the tunnel with blood staining his armor and slowly dripping down. The 2 fairies guarding Sergei began to follow Aidan with ease and they readied their rifles.

"Wait!" Sergei's voice echoed through the tunnels and everyone stopped, including Aidan. Shocked at that, he turned around and faced Sergei. The dwarf and sprite hesitated for a second and when they heard no further response from their boss, they continued moving up. "Wait." This time, his voice lowered but they could all hear the ferocity and danger in it.

The 2 fairies stopped and looked at him. "Capture him," said the vicious man, "Inject a serum in him and bring him with us. Leave the bodies." The 2 fairies obeyed the orders and rushed up to Aidan.

Hearing this news, Corp's heart fainted slightly but it just urged him to escape even more. The pain finally took place. His shoulder was soaked in blood and more kept pouring out. After a few more steps, his body couldn't take it. He dropped down onto the floor and let the fairies catch up to him – there was nothing more he could do.

The last he saw, the sprite was injecting some substance into his arm with a needle… then everything blacked out.


	3. Chapter Two

**4:10 PM **

**Underground City Transit**

**Hidden Base in Sewers**

The man sighed and said, "Oh well, you are just another fairy to dispose of. I can wait for another fool to come follow me and I will interrogate him. Gilb, you know what to do." The sprite nodded and took the cage in hand. _This is it_, thought Corp, _at least I die honorably_. The dwarf stuck his hand in Corp's mouth and crammed it open. In a flash the sprite jammed the cage through his mouth between Corp's teeth and flipped open the cage door. The silvery blue spider was down the elf's gullet in a quick blur. The sprite tossed the cage away.

"Now major," the man said in a grim tone, "You are dead."

Aidan Corp curled his hand into a first and gritted his teeth together. He wouldn't betray the LEP, never! Yet… death this way was horrible. His will began to slowly change – honor or life. In his stomach, Corp could feel the spider inside, clawing destruction rapidly. He only had about a minute left.

The major sighed to himself for he was about to become a traitor to the LEP – he couldn't bear such a painful death. He opened his mouth to speak and Sergei sneered victoriously. Suddenly, honor took control. _No!_ he thought to himself, _how could I be so stupid?_ Corp instantly closed his mouth and closed his eyes.

His body was getting weaker now as the spider cut him up inside. "I will _not_ betray the People. You'll have to find someone else."

Sergei shut his mouth and tried to keep a calm face, but he could tell that the man was furious that an elf had outsmarted him. "Very well," he said icily, "Then you openly and foolishly welcome your death. Watch him." With that, he twirled around and began to storm away into another tunnel. As he went, Aidan Corp began to laugh in mockery… until his body collapsed. He was barely breathing now. His hour had come.

Certain of his death, Gilb and Scant didn't watched him. BOOM! The tunnels shook violently and pieces of debris came tumbling down. Smoke and ash quickly covered the air and soon, it was barely visible. With loud thuds, the tunnel slowly broke apart as it fell onto the floor.

Sergei ran back with some type of gun in his hand but it wasn't human. Through his dazed gaze, Corp's eyes saw the gun – a Neutrino 3000, an LEP rifle. _He must've salvaged it from another marine_, thought Corp, _I wonder what other items he has_.

Gilb's usually booming voice was muffled by the loud sounds, but the others still heard it, "We're under attack! It's LEPrecon!"

Sergei snarled and yelled, "Get back Gilb and Scant, we're getting out of here!" Defensively, Gilb and Scant retreated back keeping an eye on the near-death major. They nodded to each other when they saw that he had no hope left, and dashed away joining the man.

The smoke cleared presently and there stood a squad of 5 LEP fairies. One of them – most likely a medic – rushed over to Aidan Corp. "What's wrong?"

The major's voice was coarse and low, "Spide… Spider…" The elf leaned in closer, "Tunn… Blue." With that, Aidan Corp's eyes rested and were shut.

"He's got a Tunnel Blue in him!" shouted the medic. He unpacked his medical kit and pulled out an instant coffee flask. He opened the major's mouth and shoved it in, pulling his body up so that the coffee would drain itself into his stomach.

After a moment of silence, the medic checked the elf's pulse… and sighed in relief, "He's alive!" They packed up their equipment and boarded Corp on an LEP Leopard – a relatively small but speedy vehicle used for rescue missions, just like this.

The man had escaped, but Aidan Corp had survived.

**2 Days Later, 11:00 AM**

**Underground Main City**

**LEP Hospital**

Corp's eyes slowly moved open. They lasted for a second, and then they closed again. He could hear his heartbeat thumping slower than usual. Once again, he willed his eyes to open. He took a look around and saw strange equipment all around him. Wires were tabbed on him and he had an air mask on his face. _I must be in the hospital_, he thought. A door opened and an elf – LEP probably by his uniform – came in.

He took a closer look and saw that it was a female. Instantly, he knew who it was – the fairy famous Holly Short. She showed her badge to him and he nodded.

"Hello, major…" She looked through her files on the patient, and nodded when she found the right ones, "Aidan Corp. I'm Holly Short from the LEP." Once again, he slowly nodded. "Well, just wanted to introduce myself. We can talk later when you're better." She smiled reassuringly and left the room.

**Next Day, 8:00 AM**

**Underground Main City**

**LEP Hospital**

A bright light shown in the major's eyes and he shut them tightly. He heard giggles and snickers around him. The light moved away and he peeked his eyes open. There, he saw a few elves and sprites standing around him, gazing at his face.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." one of them said.

This time, he had a new burst of energy and he saw that there were no more equipment on him – he had healed. He shoved the blanket away and sat up.

"So… how long have I been out?" he asked the fairies.

The same one as before answered, "3 days as of now. You're to meet up with your commander at A-section."

He nodded and got off the cot but wondered to himself, _A-section? I'm usually at D-section._ He shrugged off the thoughts and got dressed in his uniform on a nearby table.

A few minutes later, he was ready. He slowly limped out of the room and into the hallway. Following the signs, he found his way out of the LEP hospital and into the headquarters. Soon, his legs were working again from the numbness and he could walk, though with a slight stiffness. Like 9 days ago, he was walking to his commander, awaiting a mission.

Finally, he reached the end of the corridor of A-section and he found a door there, just like the one in D-section. He took a deep breath, pushed opened the doors, and entered. Inside, an elf turned around, smiling. Aidan Corp gasped in surprise.

It was Holly Short. "Hey, major Corp. Say hello to your new commander."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**8:10 AM**

**Underground Haven **

**LEP HQ**

Aidan kept a straight face up, but he couldn't hold his disbelief for long, "You?"

Holly Short blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly, "I wish. Not me, but someone else I'm sure you're familiar with." Her arms pointed to the side as a gesture to look, and so Corp did. When he saw the real commander, he gasped once again. _Commander_ Trouble Kelp stood there, facing him.

It was silent for a while, until the young major began to laugh, "Man, in one day I meet the heroes of Haven and get assigned to their division!" He sat himself down on a chair and began to giggle.

Kelp gave Holly a questioning face, and Holly returned it with a simple _wacko_ one, directed at the elf having a fit. The commander coughed slightly and the major, suddenly returning back to his senses, leapt up off the ground.

His face turned slightly pink as he zipped his hand up to his forehead and saluted his higher ranking officer. "Major Aidan Corp, reporting for duty!" said Aidan, sounding as military and professional as he could. _Best to make a good impression_, he thought.

The Commander nodded and sarcastically said, "_Now_ let's all sit down, shall we?" Corp felt a bead of sweat roll down his face, and he sat back down onto the chair he had found before. "Now," Trouble Kelp began, turning business like, "Foaly, come on out." A sliding door to the right opened with a slight _vroom_ing sound and the heads turned there. When it had finally opened to its full width, a spotlight shined through the door. Corp heard his commander mutter to himself and the elf could slightly make out the words, "Stupid… centaur…" 

The lights around the room suddenly dimmed out as by magic and a drum roll took place. On queue with the end of it, a centaur suddenly rushed out and cried as if being adored by all his fans (which, sadly, is about 2 people), "Foaly, the magnificent centaur is here!"

Also on queue, the room of now 4 people quieted and Aidan stared at him, not knowing what to say. _Well_, he thought to himself, _though quite dorky, at least I'm meeting another hero of Haven_. Unsure of what else to do, he applauded the strange fairy and Foaly bowed. 

A stern voice broke out, "Foaly! Hurry up already!" It was the commander. The centaur nodded, sat down on a custom 'Centaur Relaxer 1.1' chair, and glided across to the computers. Corp's eyebrows raised slightly, impressed by that mechanism.

The screens suddenly flashed to life and started on, showing the same scenes his previous commander had shown him – of the man. "Recently, you were assigned on a mission to track down and gather information on a man named Sergei."

As Foaly began to brief Corp on his upcoming mission, Trouble and Holly went over to the side. "So what do you think of the new guy," inquired Kelp, interested to know what Holly was thinking of about a new member.

The captain's hand went to her chin and she pondered on it a moment. With eyebrows slightly indented up, she smiled and said, "It'll be fun." The 2 nodded and joined the others.

"Major Corp," Trouble began, "you know what your first mission is." Aidan nodded with a determined face. "Captain Holly and a recon squad will accompany you to the drop zone, where you will all split up inside the tunnel according to what you were assigned to. Now get moving, soldier."

"Yessir, commander Kelp!" marinely yelled, saluting his commander. He gestured for Holly to go first, and when she did, he followed. The_ real _action was about to begin. And in the young major's mind, he was completely ready… in his mind.

**9:00 AM**

**Aboveground Ireland**

**Tunnel Leading to Underground**

The Hummingbird jetted across the air quickly directly over the hidden tunnel. 

Through the silence, Captain Holly whispered out to the squad, "Get ready to drop!" They lowered a few meters until they had a clear fall. "Now!'

The squad of 5 released themselves down from the Hummingbirds into a freefall. As they fell, the pilots reversed and flew back to Haven. For about 10 seconds, Aidan Corp braced himself in the air with uncertain fear. His hand moved to the wing activation but Holly's voice came out, "No need to rush, major, the wings will support us. It's not a measly mud-man parachute."

The elf nodded, but he was still afraid. After another 5 seconds, to Aidan's relief, the captain yelled out, "Release your wings!" 

His hand instantly went the to wing activation and released his wings. His momentum suddenly stopped, as if being hooked by an unexplainable force, and he was flying in the air. The squad took a few seconds to stabilize themselves, and when they were ready, they all glided down to the tunnel. 

3 minutes later, they landed softly on the on the ground and deactivated their wings. It was business time. "Weapons ready!" hissed Holly. The squad complied and they all took out their Neutrino 3000's. Rifles were saved for real danger. 

Stealthily, the squad crawled through the grasses and debris until they reached the edge of the tunnel. Holly's hand pointed in several directions – the signal for you to go to your assigned position. Aidan Corp swiftly jogged to the mid-left side and waited for the signal to continue. When everyone was in position, the captain's hands pointed forward.

Step by step, they neared down the tunnel, unaware of what to expect, except for the man. For 12 minutes, they quietly walked down the tunnel, speechless. Finally, they had reached about half-way down and Holly called the squad together to a pile of debris, steel, and other destroyed junk.

"We're gonna' set perimeter cameras here." said Holly. Suddenly, she hushed them. "Where's number 5?" They frantically looked around with no prevail. On the mikes, a voice rang out – number 5's. 

"Guys, I found them!" The squad quieted and listened to the sprite, a signal to continue on. "You know how this tunnel is closed down anyway, so it would be no use to go here?" The squad nodded to themselves. "Well… they're making a new tunnel, connected to this one, that leads straight to Haven."

Holly's eyes widened – this was bad, _very _bad.


End file.
